The Last Straw
The sounds of cicada bugs chirping in the near distance took the village by storm. The sun had set long ago, and majority of the locals had gone to sleep. Among the village's many inhabitants was the leaf's Sayuri Senju, who had come all this way to perform acts of treachery. A single, monotonic screech sounded, as a corpse fell between the feet of the assassin. Holding a bloody kunai in her hand, Sayuri gently wiped it against her leggings, before making her escape, lugging the man's dead body over her shoulders. Gently tugging at the curtain, she leaped from the window and zoomed through the village. Her movements were quick, and forgiving. Not a single mistake was made in her footing as she suddenly appeared through the front gates of the village, turning to look back at the village one final time, before embarking through the forest. The cicada bugs chirping came to an abrupt end, something Sayuri took notice of. She came to a sudden stop herself, with the corpse still sprawled over her backside. Squatting atop a long tree branch, she called out to her pursuer. "You can come on out. I know your there." Ace's body became visible as a kunai flew past Sayuri's head, cutting some of her hair off afterwards. "Put him down!" shouted Ace as his Noryokugan activated. "I don't know how you go in the village, but you won't be leaving as easily" said Ace as he dashed towards it target. It appeared as though the man's proper usage of weaponry had implemented a strike within the woman's prestigious hair, when in reality, the knives had phased through, though this was almost impossible to notice, as she had moved her agile body in a manner that it was certain she had simply evaded them. As she landed on another branch, she noticed Ace charging towards her, with his own fair share of unique eyes. Never seen that before. Sayuri thought to herself. Her once light brown irises took on a dark red persona, as the three tomoe of her sharingan spun to life. As Ace charged straight toward her, a stream of black flames erupted from her left eye, at such a blinding rate of speed, that the attack had been deemed impossible to evade on multiple occasions. As he was now within point blank range, Sayuri was confident she would hit her target. Ace phased through the deadly flames. The intent on Ace's face got even more serious as the flames touched down. "She's going to regret ever coming to Yoshigakure..." thought Ace. "If you want to steal from a body, let's leave the village so you can try and steal from me!" shouted Ace as he appeared in front of her. Sayuri's eyes widened, examining the blueprints of everything that had just taken place. The target had revealed proficiency in space-time ninjutsu, though it was seemingly pointless before the likes of her. An invisible barrier erupted from Sayuri's eyes, encasing several kilometers of the given area, with Sayuri herself acting as the epicenter. Wherever she moved, the barrier would follow, and Ace would find himself no longer able to utilize his space-time techniques. "Picking a fight with me isn't exactly wise... allow me to show you what I mean." She stated, as Ace appeared before her. Just as Ace arrived, a dozen metallic rods sprung out from Sayuri's body, lashing out at the incoming man. On her backside, another set of rods sprung outward, though in the form of arms, wrapping themselves around the corpse, allowing for Sayuri to carry it with ease, whilst still focusing on the battle. Ace's visual acutiy allowed him to see the incredibly fast rods approaching him. His eyes widened slightly as his body was encased in a unique chakra. As the rods made contact with his body, they were destroyed in a similar manner to a electronic pencil sharpener devouring a pencil. The chakra spread out and around Sayuri, attempting to devour her and the rods that carried the body. At the gates of Yoshigakure, there was a teen who had a noticeably Uchiha-like appearance in which guards approached him wanting to know reason for coming to their village. "Welcome to Yoshigakure. May I help you with something?" One of the men asked the teen. Ignoring the man, Comato searched for his brother's life force. "I can't feel his life energy anymore!" Comato said speeding pass the guards, nearly knocking them over. "What's going on?" Comato reached the area where his last felt his brother's energy and found two shinobi fighting. Comato noticed a body that was over the shoulder of the woman. "Is that Kaio?" Comato moved for a closer look. Closing in on the two, Comato saw that it was indeed Kaio. Releasing the grasp around the body, Sayuri retreated, suddenly warping away from plain sight and appearing elsewhere. As Comato arrived, he would see the corpse of his brother disappear, as a result of Ace's destructive chakra. Examining this, Sayuri concluded to maintain her distance. A technique that entirely negates the properties of not only ninjutsu... but physicality itself? She thought to herself, as the void had seemingly 'devoured' the corpse. She turned to the side, taking notice of the newly arriven Comato, whom she acknowledged as a fellow Uchiha possessing the abolished Wood Release Kekkei Genaki, all through the aid of her profound sensory abilities. Examining her opponent's chakra reserves through the use of her sharingan, Sayuri inferred that the previous technique had taken it's toll on the man's body, as she could literally see his chakra disperse within his own body. There was a limit to how many more times he could make use of it, before his own chakra reserves betrayed him. Though a tattoo imprinted across his chest, a seal of some sort, stood in place contradicting her theory, though Sayuri was planning to test her own hypothesis. She would force him to use that technique until his reserves were entirely diminished. Sayuri clapped her hands together, kneading bits of her chakra up throughout her throat. Her mouth opened, releasing a large cloud of thick smoke, which immediately spread out across the forest, covering it entirely. Those exposed to mercury experienced several issues, most notably blurry vision, impaired hearing capabilities, disturbed sensation such as burning and itching, lack of coordination and trouble speaking. By examining him thoroughly, despite not knowing the secrets behind his techniques, Sayuri knew blurring Ace's vision was vital for her own success. More and more of the gas leaked outward from Sayuri, encasing the entirety of the forest within it's radius, with the lethality to slaughter atleast ten individuals within a span of seconds. As thick as the fog appeared, mere wind would not be able to subdue it, as Sayuri's mouth remained open, releasing more and more of it. "No! Kaio!" Comato yelled incidentally inhaling the poisonous fog. He fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air. What's this smoke? Comato thought. Slowly lowing to the ground, Comato had began to think of his brother. THEY WILL PAY FOR THEY DID TO KAIO. Comato's anger started to rise, his emotions had began to take control of him. Comato activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, a shield of chakra formed around the area Comato was in. Regaining his composure, he continued to build up his chakra. Comato expelled a shockwave that would rid the forest of the smoke and its trees, knocking down anything that was near or around him. The smoke jolted to the sides as a result of the shockwave, though failed to disperse entirely. If anything, Comato had worsened the situation for Ace, as the smoke was now a bit more concentrated, rushing towards him, fueled by the speed of Camato's Kadino. Sayuri's face remained emotionless, as her sharingan saw through Camato's body. The gas had entered the boy's body, as evident by his several gasps for fresh air. Exposed to such a technique, the boy's body would slowly begin to shut itself in due time, though Sayuri didn't plan to wait on him. Without turning her body away from Ace, Sayuri rose a single hand towards her chest, her middle and index finger shooting upward. The gas that had seeped into Camato's body mere seconds ago was manifested by her very own Metal Release, giving Sayuri almost full control of his body. The gas found a new home within Camato's bloodstream, quickly locating and clinging to the iron containing hemoglobin of his red blood cells. There was little to nothing the boy could do now. Moments ago, he had witnessed the horrific death of his brother. Soon, he too, would be joining him. "I don't know you." Sayuri began. "It shames me to do this to my own kind, though I cannot defy my orders. Do not misunderstand me, boy, for I am not showing any sympathy towards you, but the Uchiha name. Moments ago, I took the life of your beloved brother, and now, your turn to join him has arrived." Fusing with the iron contained within his blood cells, Sayuri's only metal grew within the boy's body, until it covered every vessel. She stopped his blood flow entirely, before turning her head to the side, to observe the grand finale. "ドリームかわいらしい" She muttered. In one horrific blast, the iron that had formed within Comato's body erupted, resulting in a miniature explosion. Rich, red blood spewed everywhere, with metal shards flying and scattering over the battlefield. "Your fate was determined the second you took sight of my metal." Sayuri explained, turning her attention back towards Ace. Her expression displayed an urban war veteran, as she showed no hesitation, despite having slain two brothers in the span of 10 minutes. Although it seemed that Comato had perished in Sayuri last attack. He reappeared unharmed stand before Sayuri. Usually when Izanagi is used, the that eye casted it would go blind. But due to Kaio's unusual usage of Izanagi, he wouldn't suffer from the side effects but since Comato is not his brother, his outcome would result different. Ultimately losing his left eye. The reason for this is because Comato and Kaio fought along side each other and naturally they would witness each another's abilities. Comato's Mangekyō Sharingan ability Kirokutosaisei, he was able to record his brother's distinct usage of Izanagi and use it the same exact way his brother did. As well as some of his brother's Mangekyō Sharingan abilities such as Kamui, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo. Comato faced at Sayuri with his barrier of chakra still around him. "Did you think I was going to be defeated that easy?" A tear ran down Comato's cheek. "You killed my brother." By now Kadino's power started to crack the ground. "Whether I die or live...I WILL AVENGE HIS DEATH." Comato, who's EMS was still activated, he forged lightning in his hands and shot it toward Sayuri. Sayuri observed the closing eyelid of Comato. "Izanagi... how clever. But it seems as though your on your last legs now." She declared, as the blast of lightning came her way. Examining the incoming attack with her sharingan, she could see that it was more than just the typical lightning release, much more, as it contained all five basic nature elements, proving its might as a unique jutsu. taking to the skies, Sayuri effortlessly evaded the attack, allowing for it instead, to go in the direction of Ace. Now floating in the sky, she opened her mouth once more, releasing another stream of toxic gas, this time far more lethal then the one before. The gas yet again surrounded the terrain, several layers at that, so immensely thick that it actually carried weight, and would not be as easily dispersed as the first set. The cloud engulfed the battlefield, along with it's inhabitants. She manipulates metal the same way I bend the elements. Showing me that will be her greatest mistake! Comato placed his forehead protecter over his left eye and tied it to keep it in place. Weaving hand signs, Comato utilized his wood release chakra nature to create trees. Sprouting from the ground, the trees came together and begun to bloom flowers that let out a poisonous pollen the filled to area along with Sayuri poisonous fog. I want to test something. Comato thought to himself. Ace observed his village being destroyed by a female shinobi and he also took note of the uzumaki that appears to be on his side as his body returned to normal. "I have to take this battle elsewhere, but since I can't use any space-time techniques right now, I'll just erase the mercury all together. "Myō Sogosayō!" thought Ace while holding his breath as the mercury and pollen suddenly faded away. "''Let's take this battle elsewhere!" said Ace to the shinobi before him. Still afloat within the air, Sayuri suddenly felt a slight disturbance. Possessing the unique ability to sense individuals by their respective heartbeats, Sayuri felt the presence of numerous foes arriving toward their location, one of which felt more familiar than others. She looked towards her opponents, drawing together a new analysis, which through her sharingan, confirmed the sudden disappearance of Ace’s chakra. He had outdone himself, blinding utilizing power techniques, one after another. The other, had managed to destroy the entire forest, though oddly enough, reconstructed it, with the use of his Wood Release. With more troublesome foes on their way towards her given location, Sayuri had the right-mind to dispose of her current targets within the very next move itself. “Consider yourself of value… both of you.” Sayuri preached. “It’s not every day someone is able to push me this far..” She descended to the ground, landing with a light tap. She then ran her finger across her forearm, resulting in a large burst of thick, white smoke, revealing a heightened weapon once it cleared. Holding the weapon high above her head with one hand, the tool was none other than the signature Gunbai of Madara Uchiha, which had long since come into the possession of the Uchiha Clan’s new head. Eyeing Ace from afar, she tightened her grip around the weapon’s handle, vanishing with a distinctive swirl. She appeared behind the drained Ace instantaneously, the gunbai extended to her right hand side. Her entire body had coated itself in a layer of chakra, which had been powerful enough to have deflected several tailed beast balls in the past. Her body dematerialized, though one would not be able to tell through mere sight or vision. The only thing which remained tangible was the gunbai itself, which found itself heading towards Ace’s waist, with the intent of bisecting him entirely. As Sayuri had warped from plain sight instantaneously, coupled with the fact that her body was in another plain dimension and was no longer sensible, Ace would not know of her incoming attack until the gunbai made direct contact with his body, of which it would be more than qualified of finishing the job. Suddenly a loud boom was heard from where Sayuri had hit Ace as smoke flooded the area. Upon it clearing, Ace was unharmed, his now Metrochronium covered skin protecting him from the impact. "Theres a reason why I made this metal, it absorbes all momentum of whatever touches it, and it cam absorb chakra...." said Ace before flying high into the air. "The Arts of Absorbtion: Radiation !" said Ace as he began absorbing all of the light within several kilometers, recharging his chakra at a rapid pace, quickly cooling down the area and darkening the skies to to an absence of light. Comato also sensed the presence of new enemies approaching. Lifting his forehand protector, Comato's Sharingan was repaired and ready for use. "What's that light?" Comato said to himself. Preparing to head where Sayuri and Ace were, Comato was stopped by a blinding light. Uncovering his eyes, Comato stood in the presence of his brother Kaio. "K-Kaio?! How are you alive?" Comato asked suspiciously. "Dude, I'm not. But I came here to thank you for everything that you've done for me. I know I was a shitty brother but at least I can give you something that will help you out." He continued to explain what happened between he and Sayuri. "So that other guy wasn't responsible for your death." Comato sighed lower his arms. "Nope." Kaio said grabbing the back of Comato's head, placing it against his own. "I'm giving you my power. You going to need it for this fight." Kaio transfered his chakra into Comato's body, giving him his Yin Seal that he gained from Hamura Ōtsutsuki. "Well bro, there you go. Kaio placed his hand on Comato's shoulder. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Comato said to Kaio. "Yep, it is........ I love you bro. Take care." Kaio soul ascended back to the Pure World. A single tear rolled down Comato's face. "I love you too, bro." Comato said reawakening from the flash. Standing, Comato looked at his hands noticing the Sun and Moon Seals on his palms. "Thank you, Kaio." Comato continued to head toward Sayuri and Ace. Using the massive energy being beamed from the Sun, Ace quickly converted it into chakra. Within 30 seconds his chakra was restored to full capacity while he began storing the access within the seal on his chest. I will definitely need this for later with the familiar chakras frequencies I'm seeing. Ace eyed Sayuri as he continued absorbing the chakra. "I have to get Comato's body off away from here." said Ace as he appeared near his friends remains. Ace picked up what was left of him and converted the remains and himself into hard light before arriving in Konaha at light speed. Ace teleported himself and Comato to a dimension within his own, before rewinding time and restoring Comato. "Stay here and gather chakra" said Ace before travelling back to Yoshigakure where Sayuri was last located.